Bane's Intrest
by shadowgirl191
Summary: Why can't men take no for an answer espcialy the criminal kind?
1. Chapter 1

**Lol I cant help the fact that I love Bane with his epicness. Why do all the extremely bad dudes always have to be super hot or so messed up you can't help but love them? Oh or is that just me…..Anyway! Enjoy my friends.**

Today was like every normal day in the dull life I now lived. It was the same boring thing as always wake up, shower, got to work, eat lunch, finish my shift, do some errands, grab dinner, and head home hopeing I could read or watch one of my favorite shows before passing out in my less then appealing apartment. Yup life was grand for me in the city of Gotham, note the sarcasm. Now I'm not one to complain about many things in life. I didn't care about not having the job I wanted or dream home but I did find it annoying that no one was out there for me. Now I had friends but I wanted something more that no one I knew could give me and that's how I concluded my life totally sucked balls. I leaned against my apartment door groaning loudly into the lonely silence of my apartment. "I'm so alone I wish I had someone to share my life with." I complained inside mentally picturing the forever alone face. Sighing I headed over to the kitchen that combined with my living room carelessly tossing my purse on the island that took up most of the space in my kitchen. Rifling through my fridge I pulled out a can of coca opening the can letting it hiss as it fizzed I shut the fridge door with my foot to lazy to do it by hand.

"Hello Alexandra" said a deep voice sending chills up my spine and startling me into dropping my soda and spilling its contents all over the floor. Hm its weird I didn't see he was there sooner I knew it was all a matter of time before the bastard found me. Turning around slowly I looked to see the man from my past sitting comely on my couch watching me closely. Unnerved by the silence I said the first thing on the top of my head to break the silence "nice mask". Of coarse that didn't accomplish anything besides a small head tilt from my unwanted visitor. Oh god would this man ever leave me alone or was he created to be there to torture me for my whole miserable life as punishment for who knows what. I'll never truly understand what made me special enough to catch Bane's psychotic eye and truthfully I just didn't want to know. All I wanted was this stalker out of my damn house and life. "Don't you have a city to go burn or innocent lives to torture?" I snapped hopeing he would take the hint and hit the road. Bane's shoulders shook with his deep laughter which really made me just want to punch him in the face. But the guy was built like a brick house so I knew that wouldn't go down very well.

"What's the matter Alex I thought you wanted company some one to share your life with?" he asked mockingly while continuing to look at me with amused eyes. I could feel my left eye twitch in irritation "Yeah when I said that I was thinking more along the lines of a room mate or a cat instead I got you" I pointed out not hiding the annoyance in my words. Before I knew it Bane was off the couch and striding towards me causing me to back up till I was pinned against one of the counters in the kitchen by his large form man that guy moves fast. "W-what do you want?" I stuttered feeling very uncomfortable with the giant mans sudden closeness. Bane leaned so that his face was right in up in mine making me gulp at his complete disregard for personal space [the ass] before whispering "you" in that deep sexy voice he had. If I wasn't about to piss myself in fear I would have turned six shades of red damn his super hotness! Yep I was defiantly screwed at this point.

**Sorry just a prolog since I still trying to think about actually turning this into a story errrrrrrrrr what do you think should I write more to this and stuff or should I leave it in the basket with all my other forgotten laundry that I've never posted?**


	2. Undicided

**Lol just saw the movie as soon as it hit theaters and obtained inspiration immediately! I do still feel bad for those people who were killed in the theater by someone dressed as Bane that made me sad and jumpy as I sat in the theater. Anyway I don't know where exactly I should lead this story so I need your help. I can't think of a reason for Bane to take interest in my character or what kind of past that connects them. WHAT SHOULD I DO! Maybe someone has some advice for me that can help my story progress, an for your help as a reward I will draw the lucky person that helps, me, and Bane in a funny picture and they get to decide what were doing in the drawing. And that drawing will be used in one of my YouTube videos and posted on deviant art, an if possible put on a shirt which I will wear in appreciation to you.**

**Bane: you're leaving my fate in your fans hands well that's just not fair**

**You did the same thing you pompous aaaammm (takes deep breath) oh your so luck I'm trying to reframe from profanity.**

**Bane: I will break you**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah no one cares its not like they know me enough to care besides your not real but good thing the actor that plays you is! (Mouth waters), mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm so yummy is Tom yet so to awesome of a man for me (cries in despair).**


	3. How it began

**As someone pointed out there is a story out there with that's a Bane/Oc story and both my Oc and that one have the same name so for here on out Alice is officially Alexandra. An two very patient people who helped me think of this next chapter were sweetpie15 and Bad Luck Hex, an for that my friends I thank you I am forever in your gratitude and I owe you two pictures of your choice. So Pm, me saying what you want the drawing to be of and I will get right on it! Thanks again for pointing out my mistakes and I will try my best to fix them and also try and keep Bane as far from being OCC as possible. Also who ever said this is bad and I should feel bad you my friend need to be more specific on what I should feel bad about. Unless your Binokomi because if that is you shut it your just trying to make me feel bad because while we were role playing I called Robin a whiny biiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeehhhhhaaa, (calming breaths) I promised no profanity.**

**Bane: you can't even make cereal let alone keep that promise**

**SILENCE!**

You're all probably wondering how someone like me knows a man like Bane in the first place. Well it's a long story leading all the way back to a man named Ras al Ghul who just so happened to be the leader of the league of shadows. But to me he was just a man, a friend, and a father I never had. He raised and trained me till I was old enough to make my own decisions. Of cores there were always things we had differences about. Like his methods and how we both saw the world but I was too loyal to him to stand against him. Still I enjoyed being by his side that is until his true child was found and bringing with her a whole lot of trouble that is Bane. That's when my world started to change I can't tell if it was for better or for worse I guess that has yet to be seen.

**So tiny chapter really small and not really fulfilling but its only there to clear things up and make you interested hope its not to bad.**

**Bane: It was awful **

**Shut up Bane your being mean!**


	4. Answers

**So ounce again I read a comment I quickly wanted to answer and make everything clear. It was how Alex was randomly tied with the league of shadows. Well to sort of answer that question in the prologue it is implied that some how our two friends know each other in the past. So being me I made Alex a league member because there was no where I thought appropriate to fit her in there.**

**Alex: Squeeze me I'm just going to move right in between you two hope you don't mind. Put myself right between you two. [Smiles evilly]**

**Bane: [groans in irritation] stupid OC always appearing and ruining my good mood**

**Talia: but when are you ever in a good mood**

**Oh pwned by your own friend! Any way I just wanted the two to somehow meet after Ts escape and Bane's accident and during the time they're with the league. Plus that would be a good reason why Alex leaves, her mentor was dead and she refused to follow his daughter's insane act of revenge. So she left not wanting any part of their war.**

**Bane: Yet you go to the one place you know the war was going to take place.**

**Shhhhhh no spoilers I've already said too much!**

**Bane: [rolls eyes] whatever**

**On another note I really wanted to say that I saw Dark Knight Rises for the second time. Only because my brother and Dad hadn't seen it yet and I was with them so they had no choice but to let me tag along. Also out of pure fan girlness I got into a fight about Bane with my bro. He thought Tom Hardy was the guy who played John Blake and denied Tom ever being in Inception. That's when I being a proud extremely emotional and overacting fan stood up for the man behind the mask! In an infinite battle of wits which ended up with me on top!**

**Bane: wow you saved the day with your stupid fan girl knowledge**

**Yep! Never before have I ever felt so accomplished in my life. So join me and celebrate the pwneing of the elder sibling who's pride was destroyed by his baby sister lol. Sorry now I'm babbling on with the story**

**Bane: Finally!**

I watched as the young boy's around me played. Expressions of joy and pure untainted happiness painted on their child like faces. It was something you rarely witnessed in Gotham. To know that there was at least some true form of innocence in the city made it worth protecting. At first I came here to learn the true story behind my old friend's death. Unlike Talia the child blinded by rage by her fathers death [note the father she never even cared for in the first place until he was gone] I wanted to understand. I wanted to see both sides of the twisted story that was of my master's death. It was a good thing I did because looking back on it now I can truly see how much the man I praised had fallen into madness. I wouldn't join become like him or his daughter I would be better then that and stay out of the war about to hit. Of cores that also meant I had to leave the man I always loved and be labeled a traitor by the people I had vowed to follow to the end of the earth. But I knew when the time to run with your Talia between your legs was best an so far it seemed like a pretty good choice. Now I couldn't really tell explain to you why I never packed up and abandoned this fallen city to its fate because sometimes I didn't know the answer to that myself. I know there was no good reason to since there was never really a future to look forward to. Maybe it was the feeling that this was the place to be until the crap hit the fan.

Mainly I feel it was the need to see the man I ounce knew knowing it wouldn't be hard for him to find me here when he came. Or it could have been the boys that I now watched running around the halls of the home for orphaned boys that I worked at. When I stumbled on this place it made me want to settle here in the crummy city and help them. Looking over to the large double doors that lead out to the open streets of Gotham I saw someone I hadn't expected to see in a long time. I let a smile break out on my face hardly able to obtain my joy when seeing such a familiar face. "John!" I shouted sliding out from behind my big brown desk and throwing myself at my younger friend practically glomping him "your taller then I remembered". He stumbled a little but he was use to my exciting greetings by now and kept us both upright he laughed and hugged me back. John Blake had one of my favorite orphans when he was still such a small boy and I a teen.

He always had a special place in my small dried up thing of a heart no I'm kidding! But seriously he always found way to make me laugh and open up a little bit more. Even with the recent death of his father he did his very best to cope, and he became a strong young man. He was one of the rare ones that went on to be something more then a petty drug dealer of corrupted individual. Still no matter how strong he seemed sometimes I could see a little hint of that small boy that lost everything he loved. That was why we were inseparable me being his big sister and he my little brother. We shred with him my lose leaving out a few details which to some extent made us the same in some ways. We both lost something we care for leaving us alone and hurt but also gained something new in the process.

"Yeah I'm happy to see you to Lex" John confessed" Just wished it was on better circumstances. I pulled back from the hug to look up with concerned eyes to look onto John's stressed ones. "Tell me what happened" I commanded [yes I could be serious when the time called for it] giving off a stern look that said spill. Sighing John put his large hand on my shoulder waving to a chair "you might want to sit down for this one." We both knew whatever John had to saw I was defiantly not going to like and was most defiantly end with the result of me doing something to cause unwanted attention to myself. Boy was I right!

**MY INTERNET WAS OFF. So it was put up late lol don't hate me. Hope this answers some of your questions see you would learn everything if you just waited till I was done. I don't like having to explain and ruin the whole plot. Also I know I have grammar mistakes but you can't fault me. Well you can but you have to realize my age on here is a lie and I'm still fairly young. So I have no experience what so ever. Id ask my friends to edit things for me but they don't want to waist their summer doing that. They have their own stories right and anime characters to fawn over and imitate so I'm alone on this you have to give me the chance to practice and try to prove my skills. I'm sure as I go along this story will improve hopefully. Also don't think I'm bagging on you guys I'm actually glad you guys can tell me what needs to improve and what needs to go. Thanks again for reading more then just the story and putting up with my babbling bull crap.**


End file.
